


Definitely boyfriends

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: The one where Dean can't stay in the closet any longer
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Definitely boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is exactly what happened to me when I came out to my friend earlier tonight at the New Year party. And well, what better way to end the decade than by writing a cute ficlet about it, right?
> 
> Happy new year, everyone, and happy reading!

The Harvelle's Roadhouse (or just 'Roadhouse' to the locals) is owned by Jo's mom, which is the only reason Dean and his gang are allowed there despite being underage. So naturally, Dean, Jo (Dean's sister, not by blood), Sammy (Dean's little brother, by blood), Cas (Dean's best friend who has known he is gay since he was 8 years old), and two of their not-so-close-but-still-good-friends, Ash, and Benny, always head over there right after school, to talk and goof around as they tackle their respective homeworks.

On one such afternoon, Dean is distracted by the way Cas' lips wrap around the straw of his milkshake, and the way his fingers delicately twirl his pencil, which is why he has no idea how the conversation got to where it is- Dean's ass, or lack thereof.

"I really do have a non-ass." Dean butts in, glancing at Cas for half a second before turning to look at Jo.

"That's not true, Dean. You do have an ass, anyway, girls don't really care about asses as long as you know how to use your dick." Jo replies, smirking at the way Sam gags at the mention of Dean's dick. Friggin' middle schoolers, Dean thinks to himself.

"Oh, come on, Jo," Cas chimes in. "You really don't have the right audience here. None of them care what girls think about asses."

"Oh yeah? Why? Are they suddenly all gay?" Jo snarks back, not unkindly.

Suddenly, Dean finds it very difficult to not come out to her. They've known each other since they were in their diapers. Jo deserves to know.

"I am." Dean says timidly.

"No you're not." Jo replies before her mind can catch up to her mouth.

Dean and Cas look at each other at her reply, and burst out laughing, just as Jo realizes what just happened.

"Wait, you're gay?" She asks Dean, squishing his cheeks between her palms.

Unable to nod his head because of her hold on him, Dean mumbles a muffled 'yes'.

"How long have you known?" Jo asks, squeezing his cheeks just a little harder.

"Around three years?" Dean replies, glancing at Cas to see his reaction to this, but the asshole is busy laughing at the whole interaction.

Before Dean knows what happened, Jo slaps him hard enough to sting a bit, before hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me before, jerk! God, I'm so proud of you, Dean."

Dean hugs her back, and pretends to be grossed out at the kiss she drops on his cheek, where she slapped him.

When Jo untangles herself from him, the others take the chance to congratulate him on coming out, and Dean can see the moment when something occurs to Jo.

"Wait!" She turns to him with wide eyes. "So, you and Cas…?"

Before Dean can reply, Cas leans across the table to softly peck Dean's mouth, and winks at a blushing Dean before answering her.

"Definitely boyfriends." Cas says, glad that they don't have to hide from their friends anymore.

Jo looks between them, her eyes even bigger, if possible. "So… were you ever really just best friends?" She asks hesitantly.

"Umm, no?" Dean's reply is sheepish as Jo suddenly hugs him tightly again. "Oh I'm so happy for you, Dean, Cas. I'm still pissed at you for not telling me, but I'm so happy! And I definitely like you a little better now that you've come out."

Jo spends the rest of the afternoon randomly hugging him and Cas, and telling them how proud she feels. Normally, Dean would shy away from the 'chick flick moment', but the giddy feeling in his chest at the way Cas looks at him, and openly kisses him, makes it worth it.


End file.
